


Food Stealer

by Endlessinsanethoughts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessinsanethoughts/pseuds/Endlessinsanethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke sees a girl sneaking out food from the dorm cafeteria every day.  Clarke confronts her because she’s a good student not because she wants to talk to the girl or anything. No way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> I started and couldn't to stop. 
> 
> English is not my native language and I am still learning. I hope my grammar is not too atrocious.
> 
> Hope you like :)

Dorm food is, for the most part, edible. It’s not good but it is also not disgusting. It’s enough to keep a body going.   That’s why Clarke doesn’t understand why a certain student is always sneaking out cookies and muffins from the dorm cafeteria.

Clarke is only in the cafeteria for dinner and sometimes lunch and every time she’s there, without fail, she always sees the food-stealing girl (Clarke calls her that because she doesn’t know her name, only that she’s beautiful).

The girl is always there no matter what time Clarke is there. It’s not like Clarke have a certain schedule, yet the girl is always there.

She’s always-in black boots, rip jeans, simple shirt with a leather jacket. Her hair is always in some intricate braids. Black eyeliner is her best friend. Just a stereotypical bad girl kind of look if only Clarke didn’t see her stealing every single day. Maybe it plays into the bad girl act but why steal sweats, and not even tasty ones at that?

Clarke can’t help but stare at the girl every time she’s there. She’s always by herself. She eats at a table by herself. She always eats one plate, but not a full plate either. Then she would get up, put away her plate, and then head to the sweats section with a couple napkins. She would stare at all the sweats with great concentration even though every single time, she always steals the cookies and muffins.

She takes a couple cookies and put them in the napkin before wrapping them up and putting them in her jacket pocket. Then she takes one muffin and does the same, putting it in the other pocket. She ends her little tradition by taking a cookie and nibble on it as she slowly walks out the cafeteria with her hands in her pockets.

“Clarke, you are staring at thief girl again.” Her friend, Raven, remarks in amusement.

“I’m not staring” at Raven’s eyebrow raise, Clarke quickly continues, “I’m judging. Why does she steal?”

“I don’t know Clarke, you can ask her.”

“No way.” And with that, they moved on to talk about their classes and all the work they have to do. Clarke didn’t look at the girl again until she was walking out the door with her sweets.

Everyday, the same girl, no matter the time. If Clarke was being completely honest with herself, she’s intrigue and maybe even have a little crush, but she’s not going to admit that yet.

Three weeks later, Clarke was eating lunch alone because her friends are all cramming for finals. The girl is there, again.

If anyone asks, Clarke is simply being a good student, trying to stop a thief.

“Hey, you know you’re not suppose to take food out right?” Clarke blurted out as she stood next to the girl as she was taking the cookies.

The girl pause her action to look at Clarke before continuing, completely ignoring Clarke.

“You’re kinda rude you know that?”

The girl only nod as she puts her muffin in her pocket and reach for her last cookie, “You have the most beautiful eyes you know that?”

“What?” Clarke’s eyes widen in shock and when she came to, the girl is already walking out of the cafeteria.

That night, Clarke head in for a quiet dinner and again, the girl is there by the sweets section, stealing food once more.

Clarke head over there, this time, planning to get the girl to stop stealing, but before she could open her mouth, the girl beat her to it, “Are you here to scold me again Blue Eyes?”

“Blue eyes?”

The girl made a noncommittal noise, “seeing as I have yet to learn your name.”

Clark blinks and slowly nod, “I’m Clarke and you really shouldn’t be stealing. Why are you taking these anyway? They’re not even good.”

The girl straightens up and reaches out for a cookie. Clarke knows that this is when she heads out so Clarke is determine not to let her leave.

“Clarke,” the girl muses silently but not quiet enough, “a fitting name for a princess.”

So much for determination. Clarke check flush pink and she’s standing there opening and closing her mouth but no noise comes out. When she finally got a hold of herself again, the girl is long gone. Clarke was annoyed. She let this girl slip through twice. She’s determine it will not happen again.

The next day, Clarke went there for lunch alone and as expected that girl is there. Squaring her shoulder and telling herself not to react to anything, she stalks over to the girl, “Stealing again? Why haven’t you gotten kick out yet?”

Instead of an answer, the girl greets, “Hello Clarke,” without looking up as she continues to methodically stack her cookies on top of each other on the napkin.

“You know my name I think it’s only fair I know yours.”

“I would think you know my name already.”

Clarke frown, “Why would you think that?”

“You’re not exactly subtle Clarke. Don’t get me wrong, I am incredibly flatter, but you need to work on your discreet staring skills.” The girl wink, she actually winks at Clarke before turning away and walking out the door.

Clarke has fail once more.

Once dinner rolls around, Clarke is more determine than ever to get through this girl because dammit, stealing is wrong!

“You!”

“Hello Clarke, I hope you had a nice dinner.”

Clarke grabs the girl’s wrist to halt her movement and as she was about to say something, the girl beat her to it, “If you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask.”

Clarke blushes and quickly retracts her hand away as if she had been burned.

“That’s – that’s not-no! I’m trying to stop you from stealing!”

“I’m Lexa.”

Clarke blinks. Having a conversation with this girl is confusing. She’s never on topic.

 “Have a good night Clarke.”

 This time, Clarke actually follows the girl, Lexa, out of the dining hall instead of standing there gaping like a fish out of water.

“You should not be stealing.”

“I do not bed girls until at least the second date.”

“What?! That’s not why I’m following you!”

“Would you like a cookie?”

“No! And why are you stealing cookies and muffins anyway?”

Lexa stops walking and turn to face Clarke, “You’re sweet. It’s cute.”

 Lexa leans in and gave Clarke a barely there peck on her right cheek before turning back around and walking up the stairs.

Clarke stood there, her face going redder by the second. She slowly reaches her hand up to touch her cheek and she can still feel Lexa’s lips, no matter how short and fast that tiny kiss was.

She smiles and decided to skip dinner and just head to her room and order some food. When she got there, there’s a note tape to her door:

 (555) 1234-5678

-Lexa

 “Stupid girl, I don’t want your number, I want you to stop stealing” Clarke grumbles to herself even as she inputs Lexa’s number into her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this, I was just typing away. I don't know why I made Lexa steal sweets, and I don't know what she's doing with them either. 
> 
> come talk to me at: endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com
> 
> I would love to chat :)


End file.
